The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind
by Lusab-black
Summary: Una nueva misión es encomendada a los mejores miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero algo oculta Albus Dumbledore sobre esta extraña misión. En medio de la muerte, desesperación y guerra, cuatro amigos lucharan para defender lo más importante, su amistad
1. Capítulo 1

_Playlist: ¡Hola! Mirad para hacer los capítulos siempre me he acompañado de música y cada capi tiene lista de canciones que la iré acompañando, la música me ayuda a concentrarme y en cierto modo, creo que escribe por mí, tengo un gusto un tanto "peculiar" como os daréis cuenta pero creo que todas las canciones están en youtube. Suelo ponerlas por el orden que creo oportuno que van con el capi así que os recomiendo "I'm so tired" y "Cry baby cry" The Beatles, de el álbum "The Beatles" y por último algo más animado "Matar al cartero" Pereza de el álbum "Animales"_

**_FINALES DE JULIO, 1979_**

- Una vez más, señor Black, requiero de tus fantásticas habilidades.

La oscuridad se hacía más creciente a medida que el día iba avanzando. El despacho del profesor Albus Dumbledore era una estancia muy acogedora pero, una vez más, se sentía un matiz tenso en el ambiente. Una sombra oscura apoyada en el marco de la puerta se removió impaciente. El profesor, alto e imponente, paseaba elegancia y tranquilidad hacia el ventanal, justo en la parte opuesta donde la sombra se removía. Lo hacía con una sonrisa tensa en los labios. Evitó deliberadamente mirar a la sombra que hablaba.

- Últimamente requiere mucho de mis servicios _profesor_.-replicó la voz de la sombra cargada de ironía.- Pensaba que no aprobaba usted mis _métodos_.

El profesor sonrió para sí. Miró hacia los terrenos del esplendido colegio que dirigía, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sintió compasión por el joven Black y pena por sí mismo. Tenía tanta suerte de haber llegado a ese puesto. Si el señor Black supiera de su pasado, todos los méritos obtenidos por el _gran_ Albus Dumbledore no tendrían ningún valor. El propio profesor no se los concedía. Había hecho demasiado daño con sus propios _métodos_. No podía recriminarle al joven y astuto Sirius Orion Black los suyos a pesar de que los desconociera en gran media.

- Pensaba que le gustaban las misiones que le son concedidas, señor Black.

- Me satisface ser un grano en el culo de Voldemort.

- No deberías subestimarlo, Sirius, a pesar de sus _ideas_, es, posiblemente, uno de los magos más poderosos a los que nos hemos podido enfrentar en siglos.

Sirius Black guardó silencio. No podía replicarle, sabía que Dumbledore tenía toda la razón, pero no podía evitar odiar con toda su alma al que muchos llamaban Señor Tenebroso. Estaba dedicando los mejores años de su vida a intentar destruir todo el poder que estaba generando y no veía nada más que pérdidas en su bando. La desesperación corría por la llamada "_Orden de Fénix_" que el propio Dumbledore había fundado. Lo que más le fastidiaba a Sirius era ver como el profesor seguía ahí, tranquilamente, moviendo hilos cómodamente en su despacho, mientras los demás, mientras ellos, la Orden, se jugaban la vida cada día. Sirius tenía solo diecinueve años y ya se había enfrentado dos veces a Voldemort. No temía a la muerte, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría y que, seguramente, la conocería como tantos otros, en la lucha, en la batalla. ¿La había plantado cara el viejo anciano, con cara de preocupación, que estaba enfrente de él? Se suponía que sí, que Dumbledore era la única persona que Voldemort temía o que intuía que podría derrocarlo y que el profesor no cesaba su empeño en destruir cada rayo de maldad que _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ generaba, pero no parecía demostrarlo. Desaparecía gente cada día, mataban _muggles_ cada día, San Mungo no podía acoger a más heridos. La comunidad mágica estaba desesperada y los _muggles_ no tardarían en percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. La gente huía de sus casas y lo dejaba todo. Se marchaban del país y no miraban atrás. Muchos eran perseguidos. Muchos se unían a Voldemort por puro pánico. Otros pocos, "_demasiados pocos_", pensó Sirius, le plantaban cara. Como él y sus amigos. Anduvo hacia el escritorio del profesor con aire resuelto y elegancia. Un fino rayo de sol del crepúsculo se posó débilmente en su cara. Los ojos grises de Sirius se posaron sobre los del director. Su mirada era dura y engreída pero dulce. Era alto e imponente con el cabello negro y cuidado que ahora llevaba un poco más largo de lo habitual.

- ¿Puede ir al grano, profesor?... ¡Al grano! –rió a carcajadas, mientras Dumbledore le miraba con aprensión- Lo siento, señor.

- No está mal un poco de humor en estos tiempos difíciles.- lo disculpó el director- Lo que te voy a pedir es un asunto delicado y te pido que seas lo más discreto posible. Los señores James Potter y Lily Evans te ayudarán en tu misión, ya les he informado a ambos. Es muy importante que no hablen con nadie. Presiento que tenemos un…

- Un espía.- completó con hastío.

- Si, un espía.-murmuró el profesor, se le notaba incómodo.- ¿Tienes alguna…?

- ¿… corazonada, señor? Tristemente sí.

- Tristemente… - repitió Dumbledore girándose de nuevo hacia el horizonte - No parece que sea un adjetivo indicado para un _espía_.

- No, no lo es -Sirius se volvió a remover incómodo. No quería acusar a nadie y mucho menos a su amigo, mucho menos a uno de sus mejores amigos a decir verdad pero lo mejor era decírselo a Dumbledore. Quizás su cariño lo cegaba o quizás estaba completamente equivocado.- Creo que Remus podría ser el espía.

- ¿Remus? ¿Remus Lupin?-el profesor parecía bastante sorprendido.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. No quería creerlo pero todo parecía indicar que sus movimientos estaban siendo controlados, que alguien estaba dando el chivatazo. El último mal trago había sido el traslado de la profesora Merrythought a un lugar más seguro que su antigua residencia en la que había sido atacada en un par de ocasiones. La comitiva de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido atacada a mitad de camino. En la comitiva no se encontraba Remus pero sí Lily, James, Peter y Sirius. Eso había disparado las alarmas de Sirius además de la creciente depresión en la que Remus estaba inmerso. Quizás las palabras que los hombres lobo con los que estaba infiltrado estaba llegando más adentro que las palabras de sus amigos. Tristemente, no se le ocurría otra persona. James y Lily nunca traicionarían a la Orden, a demás, Sirius daría la vida por Cornamenta y su novia y Peter… el pequeño Peter, no tenía lo que tenía que tener. Demasiado débil, demasiado confiado y demasiado apegado a James, Lily y él mismo. Sirius miró al horizonte. El bosque prohibido se alzaba imponente al final de los terrenos del colegio. Habían vivido tan buenas aventuras allí. "_Por Remus" _pensó decaído.

- Es una acusación muy grave. Más siendo uno de tus mejores amigos.-reflexionó el profesor – Y siendo una persona indispensable para la Orden debo añadir.

- Lo sé-chasqueó la lengua con amargura.- ¿Es la razón por la que nos ha citado a Lily a James y a mí por separado?

- No está mal contar con varios puntos de vista.

Sirius guardó una vez más silencio. No quería desconfiar de sus amigos. Seguramente ni James ni Lily habían señalado a Remus. No quería desconfiar de Remus pero… Removió la cabeza.

- ¿Podría indicarme la misión, por favor?

- ¡Oh, sí!-recordó como de repente Dumbledore. Su cara mostraba cansancio.- Como te iba diciendo, es un asunto muy delicado. Creo que es abusar de tu confianza, Sirius, pero no le he encontrado otra salida. Necesito que le des alojamiento a una persona, realidad a dos, en tu casa. Bueno, a ser ciertos, necesito que le des la máxima protección posible.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. No quería un intruso en su cómoda casa. Había adquirido una casa en Birkenhead Street cuando se había ido de casa de los Potter con los pequeños ahorros que había heredado de su tío Alphard. Como ahora trabajaba a tiempo completo para la Orden no podía conseguir mucho dinero por lo que Cornamenta se "_encargaba de su manutención_" como le gustaba decir a su amigo. Por ello no podía meter a nadie en casa a menos que estas personas le pagaran un alquiler o aportaran algo a la economía de la casa, cosa que seguro que los protegidos de Dumbledore no iban a hacer. Además Sirius era un hombre de acción, como le gustaba autodenominarse, y pasarse el día cuidando de alguien no era precisamente ser un hombre de acción. Ni mucho menos.

- Señor siento decirle que no tengo dinero para mantener a nadie.

- No te preocupes por el dinero, Sirius, creo que ella podrá mantenerse por sí misma.

- ¿Ella?-Sirius empezaba a estar de muy mal humor, para colmo Dumbledore iba a meter a una _mujer_ en su casa.

- Eso he dicho-el profesor le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.- La señorita Athena Lux tiene el suficiente dinero para mantenerse a ella misma y, por qué no, ayudar un poco a la mejora de su vivienda.

- ¿Athena Lux? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

- Es una de las mejores alumnas que ha pasado por este colegio, solo tres años mayor que tu, Sirius, deberías recordarla, fue prefecta de Ravenclaw, Premio Anual, recibió la medalla por méritos mágicos por la poción _amortentia_, que creó cuando aún estaba en el colegio, recibió la Orden de Merlín, tercera clase…

- ¡Ah! Lux…

- Recordaba vagamente a esa chica. Sabía que les había castigado unas cuantas veces, James y Sirius siempre andaban metidos en algo. Pero su apellido no sólo me sonaba por eso.

- Tiene una hermana ¿no? ¿Su hermana también entra en el lote?

- Correcto.-el profesor Dumbledore buscó un antiguo recorte de periódico _El Profeta_ y se lo extendió. Una chica delgada con aspecto imponente sonreía, vestida de gala mientras recogía la Orden de Merlín de manos del Ministro de Magia. Era rubia con el pelo motoso y descuidado y tenía unos ojos verdes penetrantes. Parecía algo desorientada al sonreír a la cámara, como si la situación en la que se encontraba fuera irreal- Esta es Evelyn Lux, la hermana de Athena.- dijo señalando al lado de Athena Lux donde una chica mucho más joven que ella aplaudía, muy colorada, a su hermana. Era más bajita y con el pelo castaño e igual de motoso que su hermana.

- La conozco, a Evelyn-reconoció Sirius- es de Hufflepuff.

- No tendrás que dar protección a Evelyn nada más que un mes, ya que en septiembre volverá a aquí a cursar su séptimo curso. Todo esto si su hermana quiere mudarse a tu casa, claro está.

- ¿Cómo que si su hermana quiere?- a Sirius todo le olía a mala espina.- ¿Es que vamos a secuestrarlas o qué?

- Nada de eso, nada de eso. Evelyn me escribió una carta hace poco.-cogió un trozo de pergamino muy gastado que había al lado del recorte.- Por lo visto está convencida de que los mortífagos quieren reclutar a su hermana, de hecho han tenido que cambiar el domicilio en varias ocasiones pero Athena (he de decir que es muy cabezota) no quiere pedir ayuda. Quizás no sepa a quién acudir, porque no se fie del Ministerio o porque crea que tiene controlada la situación. El caso es que su hermana ha tenido el acierto de pedir mi ayuda.

- ¿Pero para que iba querer ayuda una sabelotodo como Lux?-replicó Sirius con desdén- ¡Tiene una Orden de Merlín! ¿Es que su hermana no cree que sea capaz de defenderlas?

- Claro que es completamente capaz de defenderse, Sirius

- ¿Entonces por qué no ahorrarnos el viaje? – replicó con indignación - ¡Seguro que hay algo más importante que pueda hacer!

- Porque necesitamos a Athena Lux, Sirius.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Así que eso era lo que pretendía Dumbledore. Quería que Athena entrara en la Orden. Tener a una experta alquimista y elaboradora de pociones era una ventaja para la Orden, pero Lily ya era experta en elaborar pociones.

- Hay algo que no me ha dicho, _profesor_

- El profesor Dumbledore guardó de nuevo silencio. Sí, había algo más, pero no iba a revelárselo a Sirius. Era algo _personal_.

- Athena es una persona muy querida.-respondió con calma- Si la Orden obtiene una afiliación como esta será muy significativo para las personas indecisas ante el ataque de Voldemort. Además no hay duda de que es una gran bruja con grandes poderes. Podía servirnos de mucha ayuda a la Orden.

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere?-Sirius contenía su mal genio a duras penas.- ¿Qué quiere que James, Lily y yo nos presentemos en su casa y digamos "_Hola somos la Orden del Fénix, ¡afíliate!"_?

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero.-el profesor miró a Sirius con severidad. Éste no se acobardó por la mirada del profesor, al contrario, lo miró aún más desafiante.- Después quiero que Athena y Evelyn Lux se instalen en tu casa, si tienes sitio, claro.

Sirius guardó silencio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con fuerza y caminó por el despacho. No sólo estaba enfadado por la invasión de su intimidad, de su casa, sino por la actitud de Dumbledore. "_Si yo fuera Lux tampoco aceptaría la ayuda de Dumbledore_" pensó, pero una vocecita incriminatoria en su interior le esperó "_Pero no me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo se va a la mierda_".

- ¿Por qué nunca ha actuado contra Voldemort, si es tan importante?-repuso Sirius con una rabia totalmente diferente a la anterior.- Seguro que Voldemort intenta captarla, ¿no? Seguro que hay algún familiar al que haya liquidado es hijo de…

- Según su hermana-alzó la voz el profesor Dumbledore antes de que Sirius siguiera soltando improperios hacia Voldemort- Athena solo habla de que está buscando _algo_ para acabar con Voldemort pero que nunca le ha dicho lo que es porque dice que es demasiado peligroso.

- Usted quieres esa _cosa_, ¿verdad? Pero, ¡que hay en el mundo que una chica de veintidós años pueda descubrir que usted no pueda!

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía ni él mismo. Había sido profesor de esa chica y es verdad que tenía un talento espectacular. Había sido el primero en publicarle su primer artículo en "_El Pocionero Práctico_". No quería que le pasara nada malo a su alumna. Una mente tan brillante… ella debía unirse a la Orden. Tenía que ser valiente y ayudar al Mundo Mágico, que se lo pedía a gritos, le pedía que mostrara su talento. Además estaba ese _algo_ de lo que hablaba su hermana… ¿sería lo que imaginaba, lo que casi había olvidado, la empresa que había arruinado su vida?

- Quiero que mis alumnos estén a salvo, Sirius.

- Nosotros también éramos sus alumnos – le recriminó Sirius mordaz – Y no estamos ni mucho menos _a salvo._

- Cierto, pero por voluntad propia. No os he obligado en ningún momento uniros a la Orden…

Sirius guardó silencio de nuevo. Unos nudillos tocaron la puerta, Sirius se sobresaltó y sacó su varita. Miró al profesor.

- ¿Espera usted a alguien? - susurró

- Ciertamente, no – el profesor se acercó a la puerta. – Adelante.

La sombra alta que había detrás de la puerta movió y un cabello negro y revuelto apareció. Sirius bajó la varita y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Albus, Canuto – saludó James Potter cómicamente a los dos con una reverencia – sólo vengo a por mí capa de viaje, creo que la he dejado aquí sin querer… - señaló la capa negra y elegante que había en un silloncito junto a la entrada – Era de mi padre, no quiero perderla.

- Espera, Cornamenta, me voy contigo – Sirius cogió su abrigo gris claro – si no necesita nada más…

- Estaremos en contacto, gracias. – respondió el profesor – Sólo, Sirius, ten cuidado con esa moto tuya… La cosecha de calabazas de Hagrid no debe verse resentida en cada visita tuya.

Los dos amigos salieron del despacho ahogando una carcajada. James pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sirius y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¡Eh! No me despeines… - se quejó

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Lily te corte el pelo, perrito?

- No quiero que me deje calvo – se burló Sirius haciendo que James le pegara una colleja.

Recorrieron los pasillos recordando viejas y recientes aventuras. James contó a Sirius que el padre de Lily estaba muy enfermo y que estaban durmiendo en casa de los Evans esperando que Lily pasara los últimos días con su padre.

- Ella se recuperará Cornamenta

- Lo sé, es fuerte

- Pasearon en silencio por el vestíbulo hacia los terrenos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te liaste con Bones ahí, en el cuarto de las escobas?

- Puse a Colagusano en la puerta para que vigilara… - rió Sirius

- No sirvió de nada…

- ¡Fuiste tú el que avisó a Sprout, cabronazo!

- Os pilló medio desnudos – se carcajeó James – tu cara era todo un _poema_ perrito.

- Bueno duró poco, te la devolví, _bambi_, o ¿es que no recuerdas cuando te pilló McGonagall buscando en el despacho de Slughorn piel de serpiente de arbórea africana para preparar la poción mutijugos y meterte en la habitación de las chicas? – James se paró en mitad del vestíbulo y miró a Sirius con incredulidad

- ¡¿Fuiste _tú_?

Sirius salió corriendo antes de que James le alcanzara con el hechizo punzante. Los dos corrieron por los terrenos del colegio como si tuvieran once años. Al final, James volvió a casa de los Evans subido en la parte trasera de la moto de Sirius, Ambos rieron todo el camino, como hacía meses que no lo hacían.


	2. Capítulo 2

2 DE AGOSTO, 1979.

_Perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas con mi cuenta y no he podido! Os dejo un nuevo capi, espero q os guste! gracias por agregar a favoritos! por fa dejad rr!_

_Playlist: "Julia" The Beatles de el album "The Beatles (white album)", "Got to get you into my life" The Beatles de el album "Revolver" y "The Word" The Beatles de el album "Rubber Soul"_

El día por fin llegaba a su fin. Los invitados ya abandonaban poco a poco la casa. El murmullo y los aperitivos se acababan. El tono negro que había invadido toda la sala de estar se iba aclarando. Los "_lo siento_" y "_te acompaño en el sentimiento_" no eran suficientes para llenar el vacío que Lily sentía en su interior. Ya no tenía más fuerzas para decir más veces "_gracias_" ni para rellenar las bandejas de los aperitivos ni para ver como Petunia no hacía más que llorar y llorar sin mover un solo dedo para ayudarla. No podía culparla, ella también estaba destrozada, su padre acababa de morir.

Por fin la tía Marietta se fue acompañada de su hija. James se sentó en el sofá agotado. Lily lo miró con cariño y se sentó a su lado. Si no hubiera sido por él, el funeral habría sido un desastre. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sólo se oía en gimoteo de Petunia.

- Querida, debemos irnos.

El seboso esposo de Petunia carraspeaba mientras hacía que su hermana se levantara de la silla donde había estado toda la tarde sentada a la vez que echaba temerosas miradas al sofá donde Lily y James estaban sentados. Lily miró a Vernon con malicia. Lo odiaba, sabía que no lamentaba para nada la muerte de su padre, sabía que estaba allí solo por la casa, por aquella casa.

- Antes de que os marchéis, Tuney, debíamos arreglar lo del testamento.

Petunia asintió y Lily se levantó en dirección el dormitorio principal. Vernon dio muestras de sorprendido como si no hubiera estado todo el día esperando a que Lily dijera lo del testamento. James bufó, él también odiaba a Vernon. Subió las escaleras de la casita donde se había criado, lentamente. A su paso, acarició cada pared, cada trozo de baranda, cada recoveco por el que pasó hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Suspiró hondo y la abrió lentamente. El brillo del crepúsculo atravesaba las cortinas de color marfil. La mirada de su padre se encontró con la suya. Los ojos verdes que había heredado ya no volverían a brillar más como lo hacían en aquella foto, en la que sostenía a las dos pequeñas hermanas en su regazo. Lily se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. El sobre con el testamento estaba en la mesita de noche de la habitación, debajo de aquella foto que su madre había tomado cuando tenía ocho años. Su madre… Lily la recordó dolorosamente. Ella también había muerto hacía sólo seis meses. Desde entonces su padre no hacía más que repetir que no temía a la muerte, que incluso merecía la pena morir, así volvería a ver a su mujer. Lily enterró su cara en sus manos temblorosas. El torrente de emociones que había contenido salió a borbotones en forma de lágrimas. Unos fuertes brazos la cogieron desprevenida y la abrazaron. James había subido sigilosamente las escaleras y la abrazaba con fuerza. Lily se agarró a sus brazos y se sumergió en su perfume, intentando buscar un alivio.

Sus padres ya no iban a poder verla crecer y alcanzar sus metas en la vida, no la iban a poder ver formar una familia, no iban a conocer a sus nietos. Estaban muertos. "_Muertos_" se repetía Lily una y otra vez intentando convencerse. No tenía bastante con la muerte de todas aquellas personas, anónimas y conocidas, que cada día salían en las noticias, con que se enfrentara a la muerte cada día, con que le plantara cara a esa desconocida sin descanso. Parecía que el mundo era un lugar injusto para vivir. Lo único bueno que podía pensar de la muerte de sus padres era que no habían sufrido como todas aquellas personas que sí había sufrido.

- Ellos siempre estarán contigo Lily-murmuró James en su oído intentando consolarla.- Aunque no los veas, aunque no te hablen ellos están aquí contigo. Puedes sentirlos, ¿no los sientes amor? Yo siento a mis padres constantemente.

Lily siguió sumida en silencio. Quería creer a James, quería decirle que los sentía, que sentía que sus padres no la iban a abandonar nunca pero no pudo decir nada, porque no sentía nada. Sólo podía sentir dolor en aquel momento.

Cuando salieron por la puerta de la casa, los cuatro se quedaron mirando la fachada. Lily se quedó mirando, esperaba que su padre se asomara por la ventana, como solía hacer, y la saludara con la mano. Pero no salió, no saldría jamás. Cerró la puerta con su llave y se la entregó a Petunia, que seguía gimoteando mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje muy hortera. Sintió un leve contacto con su hermana al rozar su mano. Ella la soltó como si recibiera una descarga, pero a Lily no le importó, la cogió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Petunia quedó paralizada en un principio. Después le dio unos pequeños toquecitos en la espalda a su hermana, lo que viniendo de Petunia, pensó Lily, era como decir "_te quiero_". Al separarse, Petunia desvió la mirada de su hermana.

- Te enviaré la mitad del dinero de la venta de la casa cuando me lo ingresen.-murmuró confundida.- No creo que los Diggory tarden mucho, cuando insinué que íbamos a vender la casa estaban muy interesados en comprarla.

- No hay prisa.

Miró a Vernon y vio que estaba disgustado. Él quería quedarse con la casa de los Evans y no tener que comprar otra casa, ya que al casarse con Petunia se habían ido a vivir a un apartamento alquilado hasta encontrar una, y, después de todo, Lily no quería la casa de sus padres. No podría vivir en ella porque era evidente que era el primer lugar donde los mortífagos la buscarían. Así se lo expresó a Petunia que, haciendo muecas por nombrar al mundo mágico, había accedido a vender la casa. Parecía ser que Petunia tampoco quería vivir allí, a pesar de lo que opinaba su marido.

- Bueno, pues adiós.

Vernon se giró y arrastró a Petunia, aun impresionada. Se subieron en el coche que conducía Vernon y se alejaron poco a poco. Lily los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron por la esquina. No sabía que no volvería a ver a su hermana. James le echó el brazo por encima y caminaron en dirección opuesta al coche.

- Odio a Dursley.

- Yo también, si te sirve de consuelo.-sonrió James.- Vamos, demos un paseo.

- Tendré que buscar un trabajo o algo. No voy a dejar que me mantengas toda la vida.-le recriminó a James mientras este ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No tienes bastante con la Orden?

- ¿La Orden te da para comer?

- Tuché.-se burló James.- No te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿quieres? Hay cosas más importantes que…

- …"_que hacer que ganar un par de galeones_"-lo imitó Lily con sorna poniéndose bizca y la voz más grave.- Siempre dices lo mismo para que deje de discutir.

- Esa ha sido una muy mala imitación.

Lily y James se miraron. Un segundo después sus carcajadas hicieron que dos pájaros que estaban en un árbol cercano alzaran el vuelo asustados.

Llegaron al parque donde Lily solía jugar de pequeña. Por inercia más que por voluntad propia, Lily se sentó en uno de los columpios ya oxidados por la lluvia y el tiempo. El color se les había ido y rechinaban al moverse. Habían sido tantos los días que había jugado allí con Tuney. Tantos los días que había pasado sentada oyendo como Severus le contaba las cosas alucinantes que creía imposibles y que ahora vivía en primera persona. Sintió un punto de dolor a recordar a Severus, tantos momentos habían pasado juntos que creía que de verdad podía conocerlo como su fuera su propio hermano. Era evidente que no lo conocía tan bien. Ahora luchaban en bandos opuestos. Había oído como James y Sirius se burlaban de cómo Voldemort había dejado que se uniera a ellos, el tonto de _Quejicus_, decían. Ella sólo se había callado y entristecido. Nunca que le había contado a James las tardes que había pasado en ese mismo parque con Severus Snape, las cosas que había descubierto con él. No se arrepentía porque seguro que James se habría alarmado de saber que una de las personas que mejor la habían conocido a lo largo de su vida era mortífago ahora. Quería a James, lo amaba con toda su alma y sabía que había calado mucho mejor que ella a Snape desde el primer momento en el que se vieron en el expreso de Hogwarts, hacía ya ocho años pero no podía olvidar la maldad con la que James había tratado al, entonces, su mejor amigo.

Ajeno a todo lo que le rondaba en la mente a su novia en esos instantes James Potter se disponía a dar otro vertiginoso vuelco a su vida. Había pasado muchos días planeando ese momento y, a decir verdad, inoportunamente la muerte del padre de Lily había retrasado lo que iba a suceder. "_Es ahora o nunca, Potter_" sonó la voz burlona de Canuto en su cabeza. Empezaron a sudarle las manos conforme se acercaba a Lily, que miraba al suelo distraída desde el columpio ya oxidado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones para asegurarse que la cajita aterciopelada seguía donde la había metido aquella mañana. Cuando se plantó delante de ella se tocó el pelo y se lo revolvió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Una mala costumbre. Lily alzó la mirada y su intenso color verde se encontró con sus ojos. Veía una cierta curiosidad en sus ojos y es que no era normal que James permaneciera mucho tiempo en silencio. Respiró hondo e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Lily alzó las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa haciendo que James soltara otra estrepitosa carcajada.

- En realidad esto no tenía que hacerlo hoy.-reconoció James.-Pero no puedo esperar más. Necesito que lo sepas ya.

- ¿Qué tengo que saber?-inquirió Lily, aún incrédula.

- Que te quiero, Lily, que te amo como todo mi ser.-se volvió a rebuscar el bolsillo del pantalón, saco la cajita aterciopelada y la abrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.- Cásate conmigo.

Esos fueron los segundos más largos, según el propio James, de toda su existencia. El anillo de pedida de su madre, de oro engalanado con un pequeño diamante, resplandecía sobre el fondo negro ante Lily. Pero ella no miraba al anillo, sino a James. Lo miraba como si intentara saber que le decía su alma. Tenía la boca entreabierta en una mueca de sorpresa. Se sonrojó tanto que parecía que su larga melena roja era del color de su cara, a la vez se levantó y se arrodilló frente a James.

- Esto es una locura.-fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios.

- Espero que eso sea un sí.- respondió burlón James con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Si esto es una maniobra para que me animara habría bastado con un abrazo.

- Todavía no has contestado.-la cortó James, más nervioso que antes.

- Yo… James… yo no tengo… no tengo dinero… no tengo trabajo… no tengo nada que ofrecerte.-tartamudeó Lily insegura.

- ¿Qué no tienes nada?-exclamó James-¿Es que no me quieres?

- ¡Claro que te quiero!

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Y la besó. La besó tan intensamente que Lily olvidó, por un momento, todo. Olvidó a sus padres, olvidó la guerra… Sólo podía sentir a James, besándola. James la agarró de la cara para evitar que se separaran pero no hacía falta, Lily no habría sido capaz de separarse de él.

James los separó lentamente mientras acariciaba con los pulgares las sonrosadas mejillas de Lily y la miraba con emoción.

- Cásate conmigo - repitió con voz quebrada.

- Sí - respondió Lily sin pensarlo.

James se levantó y abrazó a Lily con tal intensidad que creyó que la iba a partir en dos. La levantó en el aire y, mientras ella chillaba por la sorpresa, giraron como si fueran una peonza. James gritó de alegría y por fin la dejó, en tierra firme, algo mareada.

- Espera, espera, hagámoslo correctamente

James cogió la mano temblorosa de Lily y le puso el anillo. Le encajaba a la perfección. Observó lo bien que quedaba en la pálida mano de su prometida y supo que sus padres, donde quiera que estuvieran, estaban muy orgullosos de su único hijo. Lily, con las lágrimas saltadas, alzó la barbilla de James para que la mirara.

- Eres preciosa Lily.-dijo James aun con la voz quebrada- Eres lo más bonito que hay en el mundo.- Lily se sonrojó de nuevo, pero no apartó la mirada.

- James, yo solo… ¡Has convertido el día más triste de mi vida en el día más feliz de mi vida!-exclamó algo aturdida.

- Pues aún hay más.

- ¿Más?

James la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro.

James la cogió de la mano y se giró sobre sí mismo, Lily cerró los ojos justo a tiempo. Una presión los invadió hasta que, cuando Lily ya pensaba que no podría respirar, sintió una brisa cálida de verano. Habían aparecido en una pequeña plaza de un pueblo que Lily desconocía. En medio de la plaza, parcialmente tapado por un árbol había un monumento de los caídos a la guerra pero cuando Lily lo volvió a mirar vio la alta silueta de un mago con una gran barba y el pelo largo que alzaba su varita en señal de victoria hacia el cielo. Era una estatua de Albus Dumbledore.

- Bienvenida al Valle de Godric, - James sonreía y señalaba a su alrededor - vamos sígueme.

- ¡He leído sobre este pueblo! – Lily estaba entusiasmada – Es uno de los pocos pueblos de magos de Inglaterra ¿no? ¿Pero para qué me has traído aquí?

- Espera y lo verás – le contestó con brillo en los ojos.

Lily siguió en silencio a James que la guiaba por el pueblecito. Eran todo casitas pequeñas de no más de tres plantas. Cruzaron la calle y se encaminaron en dirección opuesta al pueblo. Las casitas estaban cada vez más esparcidas y el camino que llevaban se adentraba en el campo. James se paró en seco al final de una hilera de casas, todas muy parecidas. Un seto bien cuidado rodeaba la casita de dos plantas. Tenía una gran cristalera por la que se veía un saloncito.

- La he comprado Lily, ¡es nuestra casa!

- ¿Qué?

James buscaba nervioso las llaves en sus pantalones. Le entregó una a Lily mientras abría la puerta con otra. Lily miró la llave incrédula y vio que su llavero tenía forma de una pequeña snitch que movía las alas con brío. James ya se había abierto paso por el jardín y avanzaba con rapidez hacia la casita tirando de Lily que seguía sin poder decir palabra. James abrió la puerta y antes de que Lily pudiera ver nada del interior la cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé.

- ¡James, suelta!

- ¡Vamos Lily, quiero hacer esto bien!

- ¡Esto se hace cuando los _muggles_ se casan no cuando se compran la casa!

- ¡Es lo mismo! – rió dejándola en el pequeño rellano y revolviéndose el pelo – Nunca entenderé esas estúpidas tradiciones _muggles_.

El pequeño rellano olía a recién pintado. Había una puerta a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y unas escaleras color tostado que conducían al piso superior. Antes de que Lily pudiera comentar nada, James cerró la puerta, la aprisionó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla.

- Subamos Lils – le susurró en el oído mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja – Me _muero_ por estrenar la cama…


End file.
